symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Asahina Nozomi
| eye color= | family= Unnamed parents | home= Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Fujita Saki | engvoice= Greg Ayres | nicknames= Nozokun | occupation= Idol Student Ice Cream Maker | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Prism Force Nagareboshi Academy Morning Delight | type= Bright | style= Stempunk fashion | color= (#f9921c) }} (朝日向望海) is one of the main characters of Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. He is the next door neighbor of Hanasaki Sumire and Hanasaki Yurika whose family owns an ice cream business called Morning Delight. He is also aware of the girls' circumstances and would pay them a visit to see if they're okay. He is a first year student at Nagareboshi Academy and is assigned at Class C. He has a habit of chanting the phrase "No trouble" (問題なし mondainashi) whenever he is scared or in need of some confidence booster. It sometimes works but gives up most of the time. Biography When the danger comes, Nozomi would run away and hide. He is your typical scaredy-cat, who dislikes trouble and would do anything for it to not happen in the first place. Though he can be quite fearful of almost everything, he would set aside his fears when it comes to his family and friends. Character Description Appearance Nozomi has pale skin and drooping, dark orange eyes. His short, dark purple hair is neatly brushed and frames his face with a few strands sticking out at the bottom of his head. Personality Nozomi is a careful and cowardly boy who has a habit of predicting the negative outcome. He doesn't like to partake in adventures for the reason is they are dangerous and prefers to stay on the safe side of things. However, when it comes to his friends, he won't have a second thought rescuing them if he is the last resort. Hobbies and Skills Nozomi is skilled at making sweets and ice cream. He likes to collect pillows and stuffed animals as cuddling it would calm him down whenever he is scared of something. Series Description History and Background Nozomi's family has been running the ice cream business, the Morning Delight, for years and he yearns to be able to manage it soon. Ironically to what he is now, his parents were former members of the military and the cause of his fears might be because of the stories they tell during their time there. Nozomi was forced to become an idol because of his teacher, Ichigo and didn't enjoy it at first but after some time, he got used to it. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Asahina (朝日奈): Asa (朝) means morning, hi (日) means morning while na (奈) has no meaning if written alone. Nozomi (望海): Nozomu (望), if used as a verb means desire or to wish. It can also mean the 15th day of the lunar month. Umi (海) means sea. Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Symphonata! Category:Idol Category:Bright Idols Category:Male Category:Members of Prism Force Category:June Births Category:Cancer